Kol
by Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson
Summary: This is a short one shot about Elena and Jeremy's little sister, Gabby, who's in love with Kol, after they kill him. Might continue if I get positive feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Short one shot about Elena and Jeremy's little sister, Gabby, who's in love with Kol after they kill him. Kinda AU, Elena's a vampire, Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's a hybrid, Matt's human, alive and everything, Bonnie's alive and a witch and everything, everyone's alive and happy.**

Gabby couldn't breathe. She stared at her older siblings in horror, pain seeping through her body at Klaus' words.

"_He's dead, Gabby! And he's not coming back!" _

She was vaguely aware of Rebekah mourning her older brother's loss behind her, Elijah's and Klaus' silent threats. But she could only stare at her siblings. Her _family_. Her family had killed the man she loved.

"He was going to _chop _off my arms, Gabby!" Jeremy looked at his little sister desperately, guilt pooling in his body at his little sister's tears. Pain, horror and disgust glinted in her eyes and pierced through his body like a knife.

"_You killed him?"_ Gabby's voice shook. She didn't want to believe it. That her brother and sister had _killed _Kol. He was an original, he couldn't be killed.

Gabby shook at her siblings' silence as they just stared. Anger pooled in her body, taking over every sense as she screamed at them.

"How could you? _How could you?_" she gasped, stumbling backwards, tears cascading down her face.

"You knew!_ You knew and you killed him anyway! For that stupid hunter's curse!"_

"Gabby," Elena hated seeing her only sister in pain. Her little sister that had held her when she cried over their parents, the one that had told her it wasn't her fault, no matter what, _nothing _was her fault. The one she poured her heart out to about Damon and Stefan, vampires, doppelgangers, _everything._ And the little sister that couldn't even look at her she was so disgusted.

"_No!" _Gabby scrambled back, back away from Elena's hand.

"Stay! Stay away from me!" Gabby sobbed, shying away from her sister.

Gabby almost doubled over from the pain. Betrayal filled her to her core and she couldn't even _glance_ in their direction. Dropping to her knees, her hands flew to her stomach as she cried out in pain, shutting her eyes. Rebekah, through her tears, flew towards Gabby, wrapping her arms around her, and they cried. Behind Jeremy and Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt stared as tears pooled over the hybrid original's eyes, and Klaus made no move to stop them as he stood behind Rebekah and Gabby, fists clenched and shaking as he stared at the group murderously, chest heaving.

"Gabby," Caroline tried this time, creeping forward, past Jeremy and Elena.

"No," Gabby shook her head quickly, scooting herself and Rebekah back, back into Klaus. Gabby wound an arm around his leg and sobbed into his jean clad thigh. Klaus' hands came to cradle her and his sister's head as they held desperately onto him. He had never had a problem with Gabby; he had promised his youngest brother to never harm her, to look after her because being friends with the Salvatores' and being related to a doppelganger and a hunter was bound to get her in trouble. He enjoyed Gabby's company; they both shared a love for the arts, and she never told her siblings or friends of his plans, in return he would give her a credit card of his and tell her to go crazy, or let her stay at his home and rant and rave about how stupid her friends were being and he would offer her scotch, and then let her stay in the guest room or Kol's room when she had too much to drink.

"We came to inform you we are leaving," Elijah's voice overtook Rebekah's and Gabby's crying, and the youngest Gilbert's head snapped up as she stared at them.

"What?" she breathed, hands tightening around her grip on Klaus' ankle and Rebekah's waist, while Rebekah gripped her harder.

"And to offer you to come with us," Elijah's voice stayed steady, though there was an undertone of despair that anyone could hear.

"What?" each Gilbert stared at Elijah wide eyed; Gabby in hope, and Jeremy and Elena in horror.

Elijah slowly turned his head from his siblings and Gabby, looking at the two teenagers in disgust.

"Did I stutter?" he asked coolly.

"Like hell Gabby's going with you," Elena straightened, glaring at the eldest original.

"Like hell it's your choice, _Elena_," Gabby's venom-filled voice echoed in the room, and Elena flinched at the disgust her little sister used when she spoke her name.

"Get me out of here," she whispered, staring at Elijah with tired eyes.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked desperately, eyes wide and frantic.

"Away from you," Gabby rasped before any of the originals could say.

"New Orleans," Rebekah spoke for the first time. She flashed Gabby a weak smile. "You'll love it there, trust me." Gabby slowly nodded.

"You'd leave?" Pain echoed in Jeremy's voice as he stared heart brokenly at his little sister. And right now he didn't care about the hunter's curse, he only cared that his little sister now _hated _him. She hated him so much she would move away, to _New Orleans_ because he had become so obsessed with becoming a hunter. Elena, Damon, Stefan, _everyone _had been so obsessed with finding the cure that they forgot about the little Gilbert. The little Gilbert that everyone loved and no one could say no to, not even Klaus. The little Gilbert that was so _breakable_, so_ trusting_, so _innocent_ in a way, that she definitely shouldn't be surround by vampires, hybrids, witches, curses, hell her own siblings because she was so easy to break. And Jeremy had done that. Not Damon, whom she shared a special bond with that no one else would understand, not Stefan, who had almost killed her a couple of times, not Caroline who could barely control her thirst when Gabby accidently nicked her thumb, not Tyler who was a werewolf _and _a vampire. And not Klaus, who she held very close to her heart as a friend, not Elijah, not Rebekah, not even Kol, who had treated her like a princess, who could control his thirst when she accidently got a little blood on herself because she was so clumsy, who had loved her so much he killed the vampires that had once kidnapped her without blinking, taking her home and cleansing her of the blood, loving her in a way she would never be loved again, because Kol was dead. Because Jeremy had killed him. Jeremy had ruined his little sister; he had _killed_ his little sister, and as he stared at her, he hated himself so much for being the one to do that. Her human, older brother had been the one to ruin her. Out of all the people she became attached to, out of all the people she loved, _vampires _being most of them, he had been the one to break her.

But he could understand. He could understand why she wanted, needed to be away. She needed to cope, to heal. And he wouldn't try to stop her, he knew. And he also knew that was because he couldn't bear to see her so disgusted with him. And he knew that was pure selfishness, because his little sister was in pain, so much pain, because she lost the man she loved, her first love, and probably her last.

One glance at his older sister and he could see that they were on the same page; they wouldn't stop Gabby when she tried to leave. And it was a 'when', not an 'if', because she loved the originals, and deep down they loved her too, and they could help her forget. Even if that meant they wouldn't see her for however many years and she would be in New Orleans, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah would protect her; let her live her life away from the ones she called her family and friends.

Gabby didn't answer, she didn't even look towards him, just continued to whimper softly.

"Get me away from here," she repeated, clenching her eyes shut.

"_Please_, please Elijah. Get me away from here," she continued to gasp, chanting over and over, saying please, _please_, take me away.

And without a word, Elijah walked over to her slowly, peeling her away from Rebekah and Klaus, holding her up as she refused to let him carry her, and he gently dragged her away. Away from Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Stefan, away from her friends, from her family, from her life. And as Klaus and Rebekah marched out of the house, Klaus supporting his youngest, _living _sibling outside, where it was gently drizzling, Elijah led Gabby out of her home, forgetting about her clothes, her jewelry, everything she owned, because all that mattered was to get out of there, but she turned back right before stepping out, deciding to tell her siblings something that she knew would haunt them for the rest of their lives, because they deserved it.

"I'm pregnant."

**I don't know, I was watching The Originals, and then I was on YouTube watching Kol die, and I felt like writing this because I loved Kol and I hated them for killing him. **

**Anyways, I might continue this if I get good feedback. So just leave a little review, follow, favorite, whatever, just let me know you like it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so first of all OH MY GOSH I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are seriously amazing. I posted the one shot right before I fell asleep and I woke up this morning with at least 40 emails, ALL about people reviewing, following, favoriting, and PM's about how I should continue so I WILL because so many people like it, lol. But seriously, keep it coming, reviews, favorites and follows are my inspiration and I seriously love this story, too, so I'm glad you guys like it. So many people have given me ideas and one person asked me to do flashbacks of Gabby and Kol, and that's how I'm starting this chapter now! So seriously, again, INSPIRATION GUYS! And a lot of people begged me to bring back Kol: we'll see. And one Guest asked me how she's pregnant; all will be explained later. It's a mystery *wink*wink***

**ANYWAYS, on with the story.**

"_Mayor Lockwood!" an unfamiliar English accent rang across the hall, interrupting Damon's and the Mayor's conversation. A man, who could've been no older than 22, walked over, a charming smile on his lips._

"_We haven't formally met," he took her hand, the smile still on his lips. _

"_Kol Mikaelson," he introduced, bending down to place a kiss on her knuckles. Damon looked over at Gabby, who just shrugged._

"_I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." _

"_Damon Salvatore," Damon intruded with a smirk, holding his hand out. Kol just looked at him with a smirk. _

"_Have we met?" Damon tilted his head to the side, squinting at the vampire that was undoubtedly Klaus and Elijah's brother, if his last name wasn't a sign._

"_I've met a lot of people," he said, looking at Mayor Lockwood with a grin before turning back to Damon. _

"_And you don't particularly stand out," he finished. Gabby wanted to laugh at the look on Damon's face, but then Kol's attention was on her._

"_See," he gestured to Gabby. _

"_Now someone this lovely I would've remembered," Kol smiled sweetly, gently taking her hand to press a lingering kiss to her knuckles that had Damon clearing his throat for Kol to pull away. _

"_Kol Mikaelson," he said finally straightening, never dropping Gabby's hand._

"_You wouldn't happen to be the Gabriella Gilbert my brothers speak so fondly of, would you?" _

"_You tell me. Do you know any other Gabriella Gilbert's?" Gabby gave him an innocent smile that had him laughing._

"_Touché, Miss Gilbert," he smirked again. _

"_How'd you know it was her?" Damon implored, giving him a suspicious glare. _

"_Easy," Kol didn't look away from Gabby. _

"_I've already seen your sister, Elena yes?" At Gabby's nod, he continued. _

"_I just looked for the next most beautiful girl in the room. My brothers seem to have a soft spot for both of you, and everyone says the Gilbert sisters surpass natural beauty. I must say, the rumors do reality no justice," he smiled again._

"_Yeah, I bet," Damon muttered, putting his glass to his lips, tilting his head back. Kol didn't even glance in his direction as he offered Gabby his arm. _

"_Care to join me, Miss Gilbert?" At Damon's glare she could tell she would never hear the end of it. _

_But hey, if a sexy ass English +1000 year old vampire wanted to talk with her, who was she to complain?_

"_Of course," taking his arm and pressing a kiss to Damon's lower jaw, as still in her heels she was pretty short, she sauntered away with a, "See you later."_

_Picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Gabby allowed it to flow down her throat, sighing internally. Why did Kol want to talk to her?_

"_So it's true, my brothers do actually have a female, human friend. Never thought I'd see the day," Kol joked with a laugh that made her smile. _

"_Indeed, although I must say your siblings are quite the charmers, so it's technically there fault," Gabby nodded. _

"_Excuse me everyone," Elijah's voice echoed in the hall, gathering everyone's attention. Kol led Gabby to the staircase, letting go of her arm with a wink as he joined his siblings. _

"_Welcome, thank you for joining us," Elijah smiled as heels clicked down the staircase. Gabby looked up, a frown on her face as she stared at Esther. Turning her head, she could clearly see Damon and Stefan, who both gave her a worried look. Sighing, she turned back around._

"_You know," he gestured to Esther. _

"_Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," with a smile, Elijah led his family down the staircase as people bustled around to get into the ballroom. Without a sound, Kol appeared next to Gabby, a smile still on his face as he offered her his arm again. _

"_Care to be my partner Miss Gilbert?" _

"_I would be delighted," Gabby smiled; ignoring the looks coming from her friends and sister. Without another word, Kol led her into the ballroom, taking their places as the music began. _

"_You're very light on your feet, Miss Gilbert," Kol commented, their hands finding each other's as they twisted. _

"_As are you, Mr. Mikaelson," her grip tightened as he spun her around, pulling her back into him. _

"_Yes, well, the last time I was awake, I had to dance to this just about every night," Kol shrugged easily._

_Gabby hummed in thought. "Touché."_

_Laughing, Kol shook his head. _

"_Indeed." His eyes skimmed over Gabby's head, easily finding Damon's and Elena's as they glared at him. _

"_I do not believe your friends like me very much," Kol fake pouted, fully away that Damon could hear him. Gabby twisted her head, laying her chin on Kol's shoulder as she gazed at Damon and Elena. _

"_No," she agreed after a few beats of silence. _

"_I don't believe they do." _

"_Oh no," Kol frowned. Lifting her head, Gabby gave him a look of confusion. _

"_We're the newest Romeo and Juliet," Kol sighed. _

"_Although it does seem to be one sided as most of my family adores you." Smiling, Gabby remembered meeting Rebekah, and how the two had clicked instantly. _

"_You say that as if I'm in love with you," Gabby smiled teasingly._

"_Not yet." He winked. _

"_But you will be."_

Eyes flying open, Gabby looked up at the blonde hair that mixed with hers. Sighing silently, Gabby remembered falling asleep with Rebekah when they were having a movie marathon, buying all of the terrible vampire movies over the years, Twilight included as they pointed out everything wrong in the movies and gushing over Taylor Lautner's abs.

Sighing, Gabby looked down at her bulging stomach. It had only been four months, but already she was blown up like a balloon. Klaus' witches had no idea what was going on; neither did Klaus or Elijah, although they never stopped looking. The witches say the baby is growing too fast; she had to drink blood to feed the baby, they had realized after about 2 months.

Her pregnancy was the one thing that could be compared to Twilight. Essentially, they were using Twilight to help her. So thank you Stephanie Meyers.

Looking over at Rebekah again, she frowned. It was at times like these Gabby was alone. Not _alone_ alone, she was never actually alone, but no one was there to get her away from her thoughts. And that was a good thing, because Gabby's thoughts always went to Kol. They always went to Kol. Of what their life would've been like. When they guessed who their child would look like: him or her?

And now he'll never know.

It still hurt. So, so, much. She couldn't even hear his name without breaking down. Seeing Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah there, helping her, waiting, wanting to meet the newest addition to the family, Gabby wanted to cry because Kol wasn't there.

But it wasn't his fault. She would never blame him. Never.

Because yeah, Kol might've been a _little_ unstable, but he _loved _her. He was never afraid to tell her either. One day, he just looked up at her as she was walking away, and said "I love you."

And she said it back.

And now she'll never hear him say it again.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares about Kol. Kol dying. His body being poisoned with vervain, being stabbed repeatedly, and the dagger that killed him.

Klaus destroyed the dagger. And every other dagger created.

_So that you're never alone_, Elijah had told when she saw the last one break. The one that had killed Kol.

Gabby hadn't said one word to anyone from Mystic Falls. They sent her letters, of course. She saw them when Elijah and Klaus burned every single one that arrived.

It was good, she thought. She didn't want to hear the excuses. The lies. Because that's what they did. They lied.

And no matter, Kol had _never _lied to her. Ever. Gabby didn't know whether it was to let her know how stupid her friends were being, or if it was something of honor, like Elijah, though she doubted it.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah never lied to her either. They told her exactly what was going on. The witches too. They let her know that she probably wouldn't live past child birth. She was weak enough, being a 15 year old human (16 in 3 days), but she was carrying a vampire's baby.

"_Gabby?_" Rebekah groaned a bit, rolling over to face her friend.

"You okay?" she frowned when she saw the distant look in her eyes again.

Forcing a smile to her lips, Gabby rolled her head to Rebekah so they were eye to eye.

"Yeah," Gabby cleared her throat.

"Just thinking." Which they both knew meant _I miss Kol_. Instead of speaking, Rebekah gave her a smile and sat up, holding her hands out to Gabby.

"Well why don't you stop thinking and we go bother Klaus, huh?" Giggling, Gabby allowed the female vampire pull her off the bed, helping her stand as she wobbled slightly because of her stomach. Rebekah smiled at the sight of Gabby pulling her tank top down so it fully covered her bulging stomach, and Rebekah wished then her older brother was there to see her.

Holding hands, they walked silently down the hall, the sun peaking in through the blinds on the windows. Creeping down the stairs, they checked Klaus' study, then the living room, because he was always up at dawn. Frowning when they saw both empty, they walked into the kitchen where a sticky note was taped to the refrigerator. Pulling it off, Gabby let go of Rebekah's hand and leaned against the island.

"_Gabriella and Rebekah,"_ Gabby read aloud.

"_Klaus and I have left to attend to something. We should be back before dinner. Breakfast is in the refrigerator. – Elijah," _Gabby crumpled the note, tossing it into the trash can as Rebekah pulled out their breakfast. Setting the eggs, pancakes and bacon on the table with two plates, Rebekah pulled out two cups and two blood bags, she poured one into each and placed one in front of Gabby.

"Alright, Miss Almost-Birthday-Girl, drink up. Can't have my niece or nephew breaking your ribs because they get hungry." Rolling her eyes, Gabby tossed two pancakes onto her plate, pouring an unhealthy amount of syrup on it, sipping the cup of blood without a wink. She had already gotten used to the taste of blood, and thanks to her pregnancy hormones, she enjoyed it, most of the time.

Across from her, Rebekah continued to watch her as Gabby sprinkled salt and pepper onto her eggs, not noticing the eyes on her.

It was safe to say Rebekah was worried because lately, Gabby had been murmuring in her sleep. Rebekah doubted that Gabby knew she did it, but it always left Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah worried because Gabby would say things in Latin.

Gabby didn't know Latin.

And if Rebekah was going to let her human side think just a little bit about it, she would say it seemed like Gabby was being possessed.

Gabby's actions constantly had the three vampires worried. In Twilight, Bella didn't do that.

Gabby had been having hallucinations too. Hallucinations of Kol; of Elena and Jeremy, of Damon and Stefan.

Rebekah's ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts as she grabbed it from the center of table where she had left it last night when she and Gabby were doing online shopping with Klaus' credit card.

Looking at the caller ID, she frowned when she saw Klaus' witch's name flash across the screen. Sighing, she pressed accept and held it to her ear just as Gabriella let out a cry, falling to the floor and choking up the blood she had been drinking.

Dropping the phone, Rebekah was by her side in a second, tying Gabby's hair back and gently rubbing her back and picking the phone up again.

"_What was that? Was that Gabby?"_ Hazel, one of Klaus' many witches asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's coughing up blood again," Rebekah frowned as Gabby moaned again, blood coating her lower face.

"_Where's Klaus?_"

"Out with Elijah," Rebekah continued to rub Gabby's back as she leaned back into the vampire's hold, placing her ear next to the phone so she could hear as well.

"I'm fine, Hazel," Gabby croaked, squinting at the bright light engulfing the kitchen.

"_I'm sure_," sighing, Hazel changed the subject.

"_Neither Klaus nor Elijah are answering their phones. Do you know where they went?"_

Rebekah and Gabby looked at each other with slightly raised eye brows.

"No, they just left a note saying they'd be home by dinner."

Continuing to frown in confusion, Gabby asked, "What's going on, Hazel?"

"_Nothing, nothing. Just tell them to call me when they get home, okay?"_

"Whatever," Rebekah rolled her eyes and ended the call, tossing it back onto the table.

"Come on," Rebekah heaved, sitting up.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"She's throwing up blood again?" Gabby could hear Klaus' accented voice through the thin wooden door of her bedroom as she looked up from her painting. Hearing Rebekah's murmured reply, she dropped her paint brush into the cup, gently cleaning her hands with the wet wash cloth. Standing up, she opened the door, seeing Klaus and Rebekah standing outside the door.

"What's up?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You're throwing up blood again?" Klaus frowned at her. At Gabby's nod, Klaus' frown deepened.

"We'll see Hazel tomorrow." Without another word, Klaus walked past Rebekah, further down the hall, disappearing into his room.

**Yeah guys I realized this chapter really sucks and it's more of a filler, but at least you get to see the first time Kol and Gabby met. And yes, there will be many flashbacks of Kol and Gabby, don't worry. ;)**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys. Like seriously, you are amazing. Currently as I am writing, this story has 15 followers. And it has two chapters. That's like amazing. **

**Okay, and I'm still getting kinda yelled at to bring Kol back, **_**I know**_**, guys, but seriously, I'm on the third chapter, so chill, don't worry. YES, I have thoughts about bringing him back, duh, its **_**Kol**_** and he's an Original. Anyways, let me know if you think the kid(s) should be twins, alone, girl, boy, and names you like! Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this anywhere, but Gabby's 16.**

**Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! Love you!**

"_Kol," Gabby giggled, batting the side of his face gently. Kol muttered something in reply as he continued his artwork on her neck. _

"_Kol," Gabby said more force fully, making Kol pull back and pout, which immediately dropped the second he saw the numerous love bites he had left on her neck and collarbone, along with behind her ear._

"_Oh God, what did you do?" Gabby moaned, dropping her head to the table, where she had been trying to finish her chemistry homework when Kol walked in. Granted, she was doing her homework at the Mikaelsons' Manor, but that was because Klaus owed her a monthly credit card, and the British hybrid had left the second she walked in, saying something about 'bloody hybrids'. So naturally, she waited. Eventually her phone died and there was a lock on Klaus' and Elijah's liquor cabinets-they knew her so well-that she didn't particularly feel like breaking because then they would just yell at her and she wouldn't get any of their best bourbon or scotch and Elijah wouldn't buy her a Coach purse, like he did every month. _

_Yes, they spoiled her. She certainly wasn't complaining. She wasn't special like them-meaning she didn't have compulsion-so obviously, the next best thing was their money, which they certainly weren't using. Seriously, her and Bekah's annual shopping spree didn't even dent their bank accounts. _

"_Whatever do you mean, darling?" Kol's accent brought Gabby out of her muses, making her bring her head up and glare at him. _

_Yes, he was hot, really hot, and yes they had made out; many times, but she had made out with Klaus too before. Hell, she had even made out with Elijah. So yeah, maybe she was being a little easy, but come on, these guys were hot and they bought her shiny new things, and they certainly never hurt her. So she had a thing for vampires-also proven by her many adventures with Damon and Stefan when the other was wrapped up with her elder sister-hell, Elena knew and didn't care, although she did freak out the first few times Gabby came home, a dazed smile on her lips and little bites all over her neck, but once Gabby explained no one had taken a bite out of her, Elena just sighed and warned her to be careful. _

_But Gabby never needed to be careful, because none of them had ever hurt her. Even when they were in one of their little moods, they were always careful and made sure they were in control when they were with her. _

"_How many are there?" Gabby just sighed, pressing her cheek into her textbook, inhaling the musky scent of the decade old paper. _

"_Oh, I'd say about 13," Kol smirked and sat down in the seat next to hers, propping his legs across her lap, nudging her abdomen with the toe of his boot. _

_Gabby's eyes widened. Jeez, Elena knew Gabby had a little fun with the Mikaelsons, but she never came home with 13 love bites. Well now Elena was going to think she was sleeping with them. _

_Okay, so that may have happened a few times with Klaus and Elijah, but she hadn't slept with Kol, and as far as she knew, Kol had no idea about her little fun with his two elder brothers. Or maybe he did and he didn't care. Gabby knew this was a recipe for a disaster, and that she was turning into her sister, into Katherine, stringing along not two but now three guys, who all just so happened to be the oldest and strongest things on earth. The three of them fighting alone, against each other would be the apocalypse. But she also knew none of them ever expected anything else from her, and if she asked them to back off, they did; because under all the hate, blood, anger, they were still gentlemen. All of them. And no matter how much they may try to hide it, they cared about her. Which is still something she was trying to prove to Damon and Stefan; they, along with the rest of her friends thought the brothers were using her and no matter how much she denied it, that they never tried to figure out anything from her-"they can compel you to forget, you know"-as Damon said, they never believed her. They said all the things they were buying her, all the compliments, all the money, all the love they showered her with was fake, because apparently Gabby was so gullible, so easy to take advantage of (that one got Damon a stake to the shoulder), and it was so easy to see the brothers doing that because they were evil Originals that enjoyed killing people. So they were a little psychotic; frankly Gabby would be too if she had lived for 1000+ years and everyone she knew died while she stayed her age forever. _

"_You gave me 13 love bites? Seriously? Dude," Gabby whined, pouting. She was so lucky Rebekah let her use her makeup, because she's gonna need pounds of concealer to cover those. _

_Thanks a lot, Kol. _

"_Well it's not my fault you'd rather be doing homework instead of entertaining me," Kol pouted, though his eyes were playful. Rolling her eyes, Gabby huffed, slamming her book cover to cover and turning her body to him, knocking his feet off with a quick swipe of her arms. _

"_Alright, what do you wanna do?" _

_Kol smirked._

Gabby winced as Hazel's hands grazed her bare stomach. Hazel's hands were cold; ice cold, in fact, and every graze of the witch's bony hands sent shivers down spine. Behind her, with his big, warm hands on her shoulders, Elijah noticed with a frown each body wracking shiver. To her left, Rebekah stroked Gabby's hand gently, rubbing her arm to stop the goose bumps that raised on her arms. Gabby watched Hazel with mild curiosity; the witch's face was scrunched up and her eyes tightly screwed shut, making a sour face Gabby normally would have laughed at. But the worried look in the eyes of her three vampire companions stopped her from saying anything that would have certainly got her an earful from the witch; apparently making fun of a witch during a spell was a big no-no. Shame. She thought it was hilarious when they chanted; the words were always ridiculous, and they sounded like some code 9 years old would make, though Bonnie had told her once most of it was Latin. Whatever, it was still funny.

Gabby hissed when Hazel's sharp nails scraped her sensitive stomach, making the three Originals surrounding her stand straighter, Rebekah's hands immediately catching Hazel's wrists and snatching them off her stomach. Hazel's eyes flew open as she stumbled back, Klaus just barely catching her before Hazel tripped over her own feet. Gabby sat up, immediately straightening her shirt down, feeling Elijah's hands drift across her stomach, helping her pull it over the large bump.

"What is it? What did you see?" Klaus kept his tight grip on the witch, eyes narrowed as Hazel's gaze jumped over the four in front of her. She gave Klaus a worried glance, quickly tugging him out of the room and ear shot of Gabby, though knowing perfectly well that the other two could hear her.

"It's, it's not natural," Hazel frowned, reaching down into the bag she had left in the hall, pulling out her grimoire. Opening it forcefully, the witch flipped through the pages quickly, skimming over it, trying to find something, anything that could be compared to Gabby's pregnancy. Slamming her grimoire shut when she couldn't find anything she stood again and turned to Klaus.

"The child is growing too fast; I can see it forming already. It's slowly killing her, Klaus. Inside out. It's forcing her food, the blood she drinks out of her. It's getting too big, and way too quickly. Her body isn't prepared enough for this. It's surely going to kill her before she gives birth, and if it doesn't, it will kill her when she gives birth," Hazel said with faint resignation; there wasn't anything she could do to help Gabby; nothing except be there for her and help birth her child, watching over it and protecting it. There were no spells that she knew of, because this had never happened before.

"You're saying you can't help her?" Klaus asked her quietly, desperation flooding his gaze as he stared at the witch. Slowly, Hazel nodded, making Klaus growl and stalk back to the room where Gabby and the two other vampires waited patiently. The second he entered the room, Rebekah's tears had spilled over her cheeks and Elijah had pressed his face into her neck, with Gabby looking confused between the two distraught Originals.

"Klaus? What's going on?" Gabby wondered, a frown creasing between her eye brows.

"This _thing_ is killing you, that's what's going on!" Klaus roared, his accent becoming even thicker while he paced, glaring at everything and anything.

"What?" Gabby felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her child, _Kol's_ child, _their_ child was slowly killing her. And deep down, she knew it too.

"Hazel says you won't live past birth, and it'll be a miracle if you live to even _give_ birth. The child won't let you eat, it won't let you drink. It's growing too fast and you're not growing fast enough to keep up with it," Klaus rubbed a hand down his face frustratedly, sighing loudly.

"It's killing you from the inside out," Elijah's whisper was muffled by her hair, but with Gabby's close proximity and his siblings supernatural hearing he was easily heard.

Tears had filled her eyes, and as she stared at the three that surrounded her, sorrow deep in their eyes, she cried. She cried and they held her.

**Hey so this a pretty short chapter, but I kinda liked it. I'll try to update tomorrow! Review, follow, and favorite my lovelies ;) stay beautiful. **


End file.
